


Estarás bien

by YukaChen



Category: Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: F/M, Magno es un pendejo, Pre-Canon, Taniano (Pokemon)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukaChen/pseuds/YukaChen
Summary: Tienes una misión a solas con Tatiano.
Relationships: Homura | Tabitha/Reader





	Estarás bien

El día no podría ser mejor, falta para que amanezca por lo que tu maquillaje estará perfecto el tiempo suficiente para cumplir con tu misión y regresar sin una gota de sudor, no tienes que participar activamente en la protesta y sobretodo tienes la oportunidad de pasar un largo tiempo a solas con el popular administrador del equipo. Las cosas parecen ir bien, Tatiano siempre se ha esforzado en ocultarlo pero es tan curioso que no puede dejar de preguntarte acerca de ciertas piedras que encontraste el otro día.

—No creo que sean rubíes, cuando escarbamos para hacer la guarida no encontramos nada parecido a lo que me describes… no que yo sepa —dijo tan inseguro de sus palabras que te arrepientes de no traer una grabadora de voz encima para tener constancia de esa rareza de su parte—. Pero podría sernos de ayuda que me lleves a tomar muestras alguna vez.

«Como una cita», piensas triunfal. «Las otras chicas se pondrán celosas».

—Sí, señor Tatiano. Espero sus órdenes. —Sonríes y estás tan agradecida de que esté lo suficientemente oscuro para que tu superior no pueda ver tu rostro ruborizado.

El camino hacia Pueblo Verdegal es ameno, un tiempo solo para ti y la persona que te gusta. No hay problemas, no debería de haberlos. Ambos tienen el suficiente cuidado como para no tropezar en las rutas apenas iluminadas por sus lámparas de mano. No todo está tan tranquilo como es habitual, no son los únicos que toman el mismo camino para protestar; otras personas ajenas al Equipo Magma quieren asegurarse de que ese túnel no se complete. Por primera vez desde que te uniste a esta organización sientes que pueden ser de verdadera ayuda para los humanos y los pokemon.

—Hay mucha gente. En la mayor parte de nuestras misiones los civiles no se involucran. Me pone un poco nerviosa —confiesas, no quieres poner el nombre de la organización en ridículo.

—La mayoría de la gente de por aquí le tiene cariño a los whismur de Verdegal. Si tan solo mostraran la misma preocupación por otras zonas el mundo sería un lugar mejor. —Tatiano te contesta sin pensar que el mundo también necesita gente que haga su vida normal con trabajos normales. Sin embargo algo dentro de ti quiere decirle que sí a todo lo que salga de su boca, que tan solo cuestionar sus palabras en un pecado.

A medida que avanzan puedes sentir que algo no va bien, algo en la actitud de las personas comienza a cambiar, de haber podido ver sus expresiones lo habrías entendido de inmediato. Tatiano apresura el paso dejándote atrás por unos cuantos metros, tienes que correr para alcanzarlo mientras escuchas pequeñas pistas de lo que está pasando, esos cuchicheos tan molestos. ¡La misión era tan sencilla como bloquear la entrada del túnel y no dejar pasar a los excavadores! ¡¿Entonces por qué esos cabrones estaban ya aquí?! Podías oir el molesto sonido de las maquinas desde antes de llegar al recién empezado túnel. No solo eso, algunos reporteros y camarógrafos se deleitaban con el desastre a su alrededor, seguramente el tema volvería a tomar relevancia en la prensa.

—Señor… se supone que tenían que haber llegado hasta dentro de cinco horas.

—Ya sé! ¡Ya sé! —te grita y eso es como una puñalada en el pecho. Nunca habías visto que él le hiciera eso a alguno de los reclutas. ¿Dónde se había ido el administrador que conocías?

—Lo… lo siento señor.

—¡No es tu culpa! —Él hace una pausa, ha llamado tanto la atención de los otros que la luz de sus lámparas cae sobre ustedes, como si estuvieran bajo los reflectores de alguna obra de teatro—. No quise alzar la voz… no es tu culpa.

Esperabas un “lo siento” de su parte, en cambio solo escuchas sus pasos alejarse de ti nuevamente. Lo sigues, esta vez el ritmo de su andar es mucho más tranquilo, no así lo que te encuentras un poco más adelante. Los protestantes y mineros están intercambiando insultos y maldiciones, están a poco de agarrarse a golpes. Sientes un poco de pena por los empleados, te preguntas si recibirán alguna clase de castigo o regaño por no poder hacer su trabajo; pareciera que la gente no acaba de entender que son sus jefes los del verdadero problema.

Tatiano, por su parte, parecía ajeno a todo eso, perdido en como una excavadora y una rozadora entraban y salían del túnel. Tratas de hablarle, más tus palabras se pierden con las de la multitud, sus murmullos no son con la intención de responderte.

—Escucha, recluta. Hay un patrón para que las maquinas entren y salgan. Lo que tenemos que hacer es acercarnos lo suficiente para que cuando la excavadora salga nosotros corramos a la entrada y bloquear el paso.

Te das cuenta de hay un par de cosas que podrían salir mal pero cuando el administrador te toma de la mano para que caminen uno junto del otro decides que tomar el riesgo vale la pena. Pareciera que el encargado de la excavación está lo suficientemente ocupado peleando con la gente como para darse cuenta de que ustedes se acercan lentamente al túnel. Por tu parte no sabes si agradecer o maldecir tu suerte, ¡si tan solo pudieras estar así junto a él en una agradable cita!

Cuando te das cuenta te jala con fuerza, es tan rápido que casi te hace perder el equilibrio y cuando llegan a su objetivo los ruidos no parecen querer detenerse. Solo se te ocurre dirigir la luz de tu lámpara a lo que sea que viene hacia ti. Chillas. ¿Qué otra cosa podrías hacer cuando ves a una rozadora acercarse a ti sin intenciones de detenerse? Tatiano por el contrario estira los brazos y sabes que espera que hagas lo mismo, pero tú apenas y puedes mantenerte en pie. No eres la única en gritar, la multitud también lo hace. Puedes distinguir lo que dicen y no es nada tranquilizador: «¡Los van a matar!».

Las cámaras del noticiero están grabándolos y puedes imaginarte a ti misma siendo despedazada por el monstruo mecánico mientras tu familia y amigos a los que dejaste atrás por este estúpido grupo encienden la tv y te miran convertirte en picadillo . Tan próxima a ti que casi puedes sentirla destrozándote el cráneo y cuando crees que vas a morir se detiene, te das cuenta que no estaba tan cerca de como creías y patéticamente ahora puedes estirar los brazos en posición defensora. La rozadora no ha sido apagada, el motor hacer un ruido fuerte, como una amenaza que te dice “Si no tequitas de aquí te voy a matar”. Quieres salir corriendo, quieres llorar (y tal vez lo hagas) y sobretodo quieres regresar en el tiempo para rechazar esta absurda misión.

El encargado de la construcción se dirige hacia ustedes, lo que te da la idea de que el suceso de hace un momento solo era para ahuyentarles y que pasar la maquina sobre ustedes les traería más problemas que simplemente no trabajar. No trabajar ese día.

—Hagamos algo —el hombre le habló a Tatiano con sus feas arrugas remarcándose en la frente por el enfado que le provocó su espectáculo—. Yo no soy el dueño del proyecto, cualquier otra idea que tengan para este túnel se la tienen que decir a los que mandaron a construirlo, no a nosotros. —Tomó una pokebola de su cinturón—. Tengamos una batalla, si me ganas nos iremos pero si pierdes tú y la chica tendrán que dejarnos en paz por hoy.

Tu compañero no tuvo que aceptar verbalmente, cuando te diste cuenta un pequeño numel había sido sacado de su pokebola, le siguió su oponente dando unos pasos atrás antes de lanzar el aparato esférico. Te esperabas un graveler, quizá un machamp o alguno de esos pokemon que los mineros solían traer encima para no complicarse con el trabajo. Pero la criatura que estaba delante de ustedes era completamente desconocida, el hecho de que tuviera la fuerza suficiente como para sostener dos columnas de un material que no puedes distinguir con la tenue luz del amanecer no ayuda a calmarte del mal rato que acabas de pasar.

—¡Numel usa…!

—¡Conkeldurr usa fuerza bruta!

Tu administrador no tuvo tiempo de dar la orden cuando esa cosa atacó a su numel para dejarlo debilitado de un golpe, a este le siguen su zubat y poochyena. Sabes que tratar de retarlo es inútil, tus pokemon son más débiles que los de Tatiano, que probablemente los mineros tengan pokemon del mismo nivel que el del encargado y que ninguno de los que se encuentran en la multitud puedan vencerlos. Sospechas que los pokemon les fueron otorgados a los trabajadores para lidiar con situaciones como estas.

—Ji ji ji. —Tatiano suelta una risa finjida, y sonríe serenamente mientras regresa a su poochyena a la pokebola—. Ji ji ji perdí. Qué pena…

Ambos se retiran, ya no hay necesidad de ocupar sus lámparas y eso es lo que más te molesta, ahora sí que puedes ver como los otros los observan, incluso la cámara sigue grabándolos hasta que se pierden de su vista.

Tus piernas se sienten tan débiles, no puedes creer el miedo por el que pasaste y como a Tatiano parece no importarle, los reclutas no solían ser castigados severamente por fallar en misiones que requirieran batallas pokemon, ¿y él? ¿Le castigaría Magno por fallar en algo así de “sencillo”?

—Necesito que cures a mis pokemon por mí, tengo que informar sobre la situación actual antes de que se pongan en marcha. Iré por ti al centro pokemon en cinco minutos.

—Sí, no hay problema —le contestas con un tono de voz menos formal, no sabes si eso está bien para él ya que sabes que nunca te llamaría la atención por algo así.

Entras al centro Pokemon y haces lo que se te pidió, la enfermera te mira con recelo. No entiendes por qué y te preguntas si te ha confundido con alguien más. Los minutos pasan, no entiendes cómo puede tardarse tanto si solo fue a hacer una llamada. Pasan otros cinco, otros diez hasta llegar a los 15 y cuando te das cuenta eso ya sumó una hora. «Tal vez me espera en la entrada». Piensas aunque si fuera ese el caso bien podría haberse asomado para asegurarse de que aún estabas ahí.

Sales del lugar, el administrador no parece estar cerca y se te ocurre que quizá te ha abandonado para ir a la guarida por su cuenta. Revisas tu pokenav y para suerte tuya Tatiano tiene la localización activada, está en la ruta 111, nada que te impida ir a verle rápidamente. Comienzas tu pequeño viaje, los caminos comienzan a llenarse de gente que ajenas al problema del túnel hace su vida diaria. Recorres la ruta de pies a cabeza, se supone que tendría que estar por aquí pero no hay rastro de él y buscas incluso en el desierto, sin éxito. Comienzas a preocuparte sin dejar de llamarle, pronto te quedas sin crédito para seguir con ese plan.

—Pero si su pokenav dice que tiene que…—Entonces caes en cuenta, de que de hecho no has buscado en todos los lugares de la ruta—. ¡Las bases secretas!

Tus botas y cabello están llenos de arena, pero eso resta importancia con esa nueva idea, prefieres comenzar por donde estás y no tardas nada en encontrar el lugar donde Tatiano está, más lo que te encuentras está lejos de dejarte contenta. Muñecos desgarrados, alfombras y muebles hechos un desastre y al joven varón gritando y pateando la suave arena sin parar. Todo se te desmorona, tus amigas y tú habían fantaseado demasiado tiempo sobre como sería salir con hombres perfectos como Magno y Tatiano, estabas segura de que los hombres se emocionaban de igual manera con Carola. Y ahora…

—Señor Tatiano… —le llamas con algo de miedo de que dirija esa ira hacia ti. Él no parece querer escucharte y sigue en lo suyo—. Señor Tatiano, tranquilícese… po-por favor.

Esta vez le tomas del hombro y el tiempo parece detenerse, si no fuera porque escuchas su respiración agitada podrías jurar que así es. Él se endereza y voltea para mirarte, su rostro refleja tranquilidad y su pose la seguridad de siempre, pero puedes ver como está temblando y completamente agitado.

—¿Lo viste?

—Sí… ¿Está bien?

Recibes una sonrisa de su parte, él se apoya contra la rocosa pared y se deja caer lentamente sobre su trasero. Te sientas a su lado para tratar de ayudarle pero no sabes que hacer, ni que decir ¿Estuvo todo este tiempo haciendo un berrinche?

—¿Le dijo algo malo el líder Magno?

—No, ni siquiera le llamé. Solo quería un tiempo para tranquilizarme ¿Cuánto falta para que los demás lleguen?

Miras tu reloj y te das cuenta de todo el tiempo que has perdido esperándole y buscándole.

—Falta una hora con cuarenta minutos para que salgan de la guarida, señor.

—¡Mierda! No me dará tiempo para ir a Calagua y reemplazar todo lo que he destrozado. Seguro que el dueño de esta estúpida base se lleva un buen disgusto cuando vea esto.

Sus temblores siguen, y está cansado. Pareciera que va a desmallarse en cualquier momento, él toma uno de los muñecos destrozados a su alcance y comienza a hacer tiras la tela, como si eso le fuera a ayudar.

—Creo que necesita ver a un doctor, tranqui…

—¡No me digas que me tranquilice, no puedo! ¡No puedo!

Esta vez su fuerza se ve dirigida a la arena, haciéndola volar por todos lados, te cubres los ojos esperando que todo acabe ¿Es esto normal? Si Tatiano era siempre tan calmado, incluso se tomaba las derrotas bastante bien. Siendo siempre un ejemplo para los reclutas y tu excusa para seguir en el Equipo Magma. Este día no podía ser peor. Aún con todo eso esperas hasta que sus cansados brazos se rindan y le abrazas. Su delgado cuerpo es tan cálido debido a la agitación y el olor a sudor te golpea en la nariz.

—Todo estará bien. Iré a Calagua y arreglaré todo esto. —Sacas un poco de papel que traes en tu mochila y le limpias el rostro, en este momento pareces más su madre que otra cosa—. Irás al centro pokemon y te lavarás la cara, llamarás al líder y le dirás lo que pasó y… y… no lo sé, pero estará todo bien.

—Sí… gracias. Siento mucho que tengas que ver esto. —Tatiano todavía se ve bastante mal, pero al menos parece que ya no tiene fuerzas para volver a explotar—. No le digas nada de esto al líder Magno, tengo prohibido hacer este tipo de escenas en público, ni frente a él… ni en la guarida.

—No le diré. Pero no creo que hagas esto por capricho, ¿es normal que te pase esto? Digo… tal vez necesita medicación o… ¡No! ¡Olvídelo, no quise decir nada malo! —Pides disculpas separándote de él y buscando en tu mochila algo que le ayude a verse más presentable. Encuentras tu cepillo.

—¿Que si necesito ver a un psiquiatra o algo así? —Negó con la cabeza— ¿Y si los reclutas supieran que uno de sus administradores necesita ir a terapia porque tiene problemas? ¿No sería eso vergonzoso para el equipo? Magno no me dejará y eso me lo ha dejado claro. Al parecer le da bastante importancia a lo que piense Aquiles, cree que si yo… no importa. Probablemente me necesite más loco que cuerdo, así no le cuestiono nada.

Te sientes un poco confundida, no sabes ni qué sentir. Sabes que cuando te reencuentres con tus amigas reclutas te lanzarás a sus brazos y les llorarás por el incidente de la rozadora, pero eso no te importa ahora, como si tu mente y cuerpo lo hubieran olvidado. Lo que inunda tu cabeza en este momento es en cómo se supone que lidia Tatiano con este tipo de situaciones ¿Tiene alguien que lo consuele cuando está asustado? ¿Alguien con quien hablar cuando le ha pasado algo bueno? Tenías claro que al menos con Magno no y puede que Carola tampoco sea una opción. Y ahora toda la imagen que tenías sobre él te produce tanta culpa, culpa por verlo como ese ser perfecto que siempre debía de tener la razón y estar calmado y sonriente con todos ¿No le estabas poniendo algo presión sobre los hombros al deshumanizarlo así?

—¡Yo no me sentiría avergonzada porque usted busque ayuda! Y ninguno del equipo magma, no tiene porque sufrir todo esto. Lo voy a seguir siempre, hasta el final, no importa lo que pase aún si me cuesta la vida.

Pones todo tu corazón en esas palabras que resuenan en la pequeña cueva arenosa, te das cuenta que te has puesto de pie y entonces regresas a sentarte con un notable rubor en tu rostro. Tatiano ríe, se puede notar que tus palabras le han dado cierta lastima. «¡Pero no te tenías por qué reír!», le regañas mentalmente.

—Estás expulsada del equipo.

Se pasa torpemente el cepillo que le prestaste por la cabeza y luego intenta devolvertelo, tú no te atreves ni a tomarlo de vuelta ¡Le has jurado alto tan hermoso y él te expulsa tan fácilmente!

—¿Qué?

—Quédate con el uniforme, después de todo ya hay muchos que hacen mal uso de el y a Magno eso le va importando menos cada día, pero a mí me exige tanto. Vete de Hoenn y no regreses.

—¡No! ¡Le he jurado lealtad! ¿Es que no se da cuenta?

Se guarda el cepillo en su propia mochila, al parecer lo va a guardar como un recuerdo ¿O como un intercambio por el uniforme?

—Yo solo quería que la gente y los pokemon tuvieran un hogar para vivir tranquilos y ahora este grupo se está yendo a la mierda y por lealtad yo con el. Júrate lealtad a ti misma, a tus ideales o a la gente que quieres o acabarás como yo.

—Yo le quiero, señor Tatiano… —confiesas, y tus ojos comienzan a enrojecerse.

Él no te dice nada pero te arrebata la mochila y comienza a buscar entre tus cosas hasta encontrar tu pokenav, mientras te secas las lagrimas registra un numero: “Tati”.

—Tengo prohibido darle a los reclutas mi número personal, pero como tú ya no eres una… te llamaré un día de estos. Y no te preocupes, a los únicos a los que tenía registrados era al líder Magno y a Carola, tengo que ocupar en algo mi tiempo libre y… tengo miedo, necesito hablar con alguien.

Te da un abrazo y te deja sola ahí, sin saber qué pensar. Te quitas la capucha, ya no la necesitas cubriéndote el cabello y miras el número registrado en tu pokenav ¿Y ahora qué? Tal vez regreses a tu antiguo hogar, aunque Tatiano te dijo que te fueras de la región. Será que lo dijo para que no regresaras al equipo. Y entonces escuchas que alguien te está llamando.

—Soy Tati… ¿Puedes ayudarme con la reparación de esa base secreta? Te depositaré dinero para que compres las cosas. Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?... es lindo.

Han pasado unos años desde que te mudaste a Alola. Esta mañana el clima de la región es sorprendentemente más caluroso de lo habitual, te preparas el desayuno lista para comenzar tu día libre. Tatiano no ha contestado tu mensaje de buenas noches del día anterior. Enciendes el televisor, pasando perezosamente los canales hasta que uno de noticias capta tu atención. El absurdo número de muertos, las especies endémicas desaparecidas, la expansión de la tierra… Hoenn arde en el infierno y Tatiano tambien

Nota: Hagan de cuenta que esto está en la sección de notas que Ao3 no me quiso poner a la hora de subir esto.

Hola, esta es mi primera vez que escribo un fan fic de este tipo. Sé que probablemente no sea lo que muchas estaban buscando pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado igualmente ya que no hay muchos fics de este tipo con Tatiano/Tabitha. Si me juego los remakes prometo hacer algo más convencional pero con el chubby Tatiano que está muy bonito. Gracias por leer.


End file.
